


Number

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'number'. Set at some point after episode 15 season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number

Blaine is good at remembering a lot of things. Ask him for birthdays, anniversaries or other important events and he will be able to tell you the dates. Ask him for random information on topics ranging from obscure to things they teach in school and he’ll probably will be able to say at least something about it.

But if anybody asks him for a specific phone number he can guarantee that he’ll fuck it up. It’s a thing that he’s had trouble with since he was a kid. He was always forced to carry around a little piece of paper with all the important numbers on it. He still actually does it — old habits die hard — even if every number on the list is saved in his phone nowadays.

It’s mostly the comfort he gets from it, that even if he lost his phone he wouldn’t be screwed immediately. And there is also the afterthought that if he ever gets into any sort of accident it would be easier to contact the people close to him.

The numbers on the list obviously changed over time. 

When he was a kid it were just the ones from his parents and then later Cooper’s too. Once he got his first phone he wrote his own number on the list too, mostly to make sure he’d be able to share it, even when he didn’t have his phone with him. After he and Kurt started dating, he got added too and shortly after that the ones from his family.

Kurt used to playfully tease him about it and tried quizzing him on the numbers because certainly he should be able to remember them by now. But after Kurt comes home from the hospital, it never happens again. Instead he catches Kurt making his own list one day, Blaine’s name at the top of the list, followed by Burt’s.

(Years later they’ll both teach their children to always have a list of important numbers with them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/135230451562/number)


End file.
